Actions performed on online social environments may be monitored and regulated to limit undesirable interactions. Current methods of regulating user interactions may not sufficiently take into account different factors in making determinations. Because the current methods may only take limited factors into account in making determinations, they may be susceptible to abuse and work-arounds.